Dagahra
"I don't think you quite understand the rules of warfare. Only the mighty devour the weak. Only the smart and cleaver trample the stupid. In war, there are no rules. Only victory and defeat." -'Dagahra' to Elfman Strauss in "Realm of the Abyss" Dagahra 'is a current member of the 'Earth Conquerors. He was one of the new Kaiju created by the Eight Guardians of Terra following the Toba Catastrophe before awakening and joining the Earth Conquerors following The Trilopod War. Appearance In appearance, Dagahra resembles a cross between a dragon and a manta ray. He has a triangular horn on his head and has six spies coming from his chin. His eyes are purple. On his back he has a large dorsal fin which goes down to his tail which also has two fins. On his shoulders are two canon-lie structures. Attached to his shoulders are wings which can be folded in and out. Bellow each cannon-structure is a fin that curves backwards. His forelegs and hind legs posses fins, Dagahra's hind legs are more flipper like than his reptilian forelegs. His body is turquoise in color with some parts being a very pale yellow. Personality Dagahra has been shown to be a serious and loyal Kaiju who see's all humans as inferior to them and also harbors a hatred towards the Earth Defenders, like most of the other Conquerors. However, he also has a sadistic side to him, which he displayed while he explained the Earth Conquerors goal to Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser, and Manda. He is shown to incredibly loyal to the Earth Conqueror cause as seen when he was willing obeyed SpaceGodzilla's orders to terminate the Gargantuas if Sanda told Gaira about the reason he joined the faction. He is also shown to become enrage if anyone insults the Earth Conqueror or SpaceGodzilla. He is also shown to become enraged if another Kaiju sides with Earth Defenders as seen when Gaira and Baragon teamed up against him. Histroy Not much is known about Dagahra's history other than that he was one of the several new guardian Kaiju created by the Eight Guardians of Terra following the Toba Catastrophe before disappearing along with many other Kaiju. Synopsis Post-Trilopod War Arc In early 2016, Dagahra is discovered in Honshu, Japan by Monarch. A team is sent to study the Kaiju in his dormant state and to set up an outpost. However, SpaceGodzilla also sees the discovery of Dagahra and destroys the Monarch team who are at the site. SpaceGodzilla awakens Dagahra and offers him the chance to be on the Earth Conquerors, which the ancient monster accepts. After the failed Brisbane mission, SpaceGodzilla announces that the Earth Conquerors are now ready to take on their rivals the Earth Defenders. Dagahra and his comrades infiltrate Monster Islands and confront Godzilla and his team. When Godzilla rejects SpaceGodzilla offer of alliance, the two kaiju factions begin to brawl. Before the fight can begin magic circle appears above the islands, it sucks up both the Earth Conquerors and Earth Defenders and transports them to an alternative world: Earth Land. Soon after landing in Earth Land, Dagahra and the other Earth Conquerors manage to track down the source of the magic circle: The Dark Guild Grimoire Heart. He and the others sneak aboard the Dark Guilds Airship and confront Master Hades and the Seven Kin of Purgatory. However both teams realize that the Earth Defenders have teamed up with Fairy Tail and so the Earth Conquerors form an alliance with Grimoire Heart. If the Earth Conquerors help the Dark Guild in tracking down Zeref, they will return the kaiju back to Terra. Tenrou Island Arc Two weeks later, the airship is making its way to Tenrou Island, the sacred ground of the Fairy Tail guild. Dagahra and Ganimes are ordered to go to the island to investigate for the Earth Defenders alongside Yomazu and Kawazu. They soon meet up Yomazu and Kawazu who are facing the Fairy Tail mages Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden. Dagahra and Ganimes introduce themselves and ask the two Fairy Tail mage the where-about of the Earth Defenders, when Levy and Gajeel refuse to tell, Dagahra and Ganimes face the two in combat. Dagahra faces Levy ad Ganmes battles Gajeel. He trips up the bluenette as she goes to help Gajeel but quickly recovers and uses Solid Script: Thunder against the aquatic Conqueror. Dagahra dodges the attack and fires his Irabushan Beam against the mage, Levy blocks the attack with Solid Script: Guard but the attack's impact cause Levy to fall, leaving her open. Dagahra fires his Barem Cannons at Levy but the girl is saved by Gorosaurus who appears alongside Baragon. Dagahra and Ganimes soon confront their Earth Defender opponents in combat. Dagahra dodges Gorosaurus bite and fires his Barem Cannons at the dinosaur's hide. Dagahra is about to take flight but is grabbed by the tail by Gorosaurus and Levy fires her Solid Script: Bullets at the Conqueror. Dagahra retaliates as he frees his tail from Gorosaurus's jaws and fires his Irabushan Beam at Levy but she blocks the attack with Solid Script: Fire. Dagahra is knocked of balance by Gorosauru's Kangaroo Kick sending him crashing to the ground. Soon Dagahra is joined by Kawazu. Dagahra is rammed by Gorosaurus and while the dinosaur is distracted by Kawazu, Dagahra is about to fire his Irabushan Beam at the defender but is stopped when Levy use Solid Script: Iron on distract the aquatic kaiju. Dagahra lunges at the bluenette but Levy uses Solid Script: Oil to blind him, sending crashing into Kawazu. As Gajeel is about to use his Dragon Secret Art on Yomazu, Dagahra is grabbed by Gorosaurus and thrown into Yomazu along with Ganimes. The three scream in terror as Gajeel attacks them using Karma Demon: Iron God Sword. Dagahra is two injured to move and is almost on he verge of passing. After Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser and Manda arrive and interrogate Yomazu, Dagahra laughs and states they shouldn't bother looking for their comrades as they would be dead. An angry Manda orders Dagahra to tell him why they hear and why they have joined with Grimoire Heart. Dagahra refuses to tell but Manda coils around his neck, choking him and he is forced to give an answer. He tells of how they are aiding the Dark Guild in retrieving Zeref. He also tells Manda how Grimoire Heart are responsible for transporting both the Earth Defenders and Earth Conquerors to Earth land. When Erza asks what if Grimoire Heart betrays them, Dagahra states SpaceGodzilla has a plan for such an occasion. Dagahra states that there is another Earth Conqueror on the islands, he says they will show her comrades no mercy as he laughs victoriously before begin hit on the head by Manda. Later on, Dagahra and the rest of his group make their way to the Fairy Tail basecamp for revenge. They ambush the defence team at the camp, after Bickslow and Kumonga return from getting rid of Rustyrose, Ebirah and Kamacuras, Dagahra attacks the spider kaiju from behind with his Irabushan Beam just as Yomazu attacks Bickslow with his Oriental Solid Script Magic. As the group begins to attack the Fairy Tail mages and the Earth Defenders, Kain Hikaru comes back after his battle with Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Godzilla. As Ganimes, Yomazu and Kawazu face off against Gorosaurus, Freed Justice and Bickslow, Dagahra flies over the group but gets caught by Kumonga's webbing Viscious Threads and is targeted by Kamoebas's Rock Blast, sending Dagahra from the air to the ground. Dagahra and Kamebas glare at each other before charging each other. Soon Dagahra and Ganimes attempt to destroy Mothra Lea's cocoon, know that if she hatches the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail would gain the advantage but the cocoon is protected by Kamoebas, Kumonga and Gorosaurus. After Gorsaurus leaves to help Lisanna and Elfman Strauss and Ganimes talks about Yog to Kamoebas, Dagahra reminds his comrade they have a job to do as the two prepare for battle. Dagahra battles Kumonga as Ganimes faces Kamoebas. As Kumonga sees Kamoebas get attacked by Ganimes, Dagahra fires his Irabushan Beam at the Earth Defender and Kumonga manages to dodge, Dagahra bellowing that the spider pay attention in battle. Kumonga fires his Venom Stinger at the aquatic dragon but Dagahra flies up to dodge and proceeds to fire his Crimson Sails at Kumonga, who dodges the attack but gets attacked Ganimes. After Yomazu and Kawazu are defeated by Elfman, Freed and Bickslow, Dagahra and Ganimes are enraged by this but Dagahra states it is not important and says they were incompetent. Kamoebas is disgusted by Dagahra's comment but Dagahra is unaffected by Kamoebas, even stating that even if Yomazu and Kawazu had won they would have killed them regardless. As the two dues confront each other, Dagahra focuses on something behind Kamoebas and Kumonga, Dagahra then states that they have fooled the two of them. As the two Defenders are confused, Gaira attacks them from behind. As Gaira takes down Gorsaurus and Ganimes cuts off Kumonga's legs, the mages are shocked and angered with Dagahra simply stating that they are at war and that there are no rules in war, only being victory and defeat. Soon everyone at the base camp see a large lighting flame in the sky (the spectacle originating from Natsu Dragneel in his Lighting Dragon Mode as he battles Master Hades at Grimoire Heart's airship). After Gaira attempts to attack Gorosaurus, Sanda arrives and stops Gaira much to the anger of Dagahra, declaring the Brown Gargantua a traitor. Dagahra and the others present observe both Gargantuas brawl with other. As Sanda begins to reveal his reasons for joining the Earth Conquerors, Dagahra intervenes as he charges up his Irabushan Beam, he tells Sanda he should have kept quite and states Gaira will pay the price. Dagahra fires his Irabushan Beam at Gaira but Sanda takes the blow to save his brother, much to the horror of Gaira as well as the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail. Gaira demands to know why they did this and Dagahra and Ganimes explain. They tell how SpaceGodzilla recruited Sanda for more soldiers and persuaded him to join by threatening to kill Gaira and that if Sanda told Gaira the truth, the Earth Conquerors were under orders to destroy the Gargantuas. Soon an enraged Gaira lunges towards both Dagahra and Ganimes. Dagahra and Ganimes begin to tag team against the Green Gargantua, with Dagahra firing his Crimson Sails multiple times but Gaira avoids the attacks as the prepares to strike Dagahra, only to be taken down by Ganime's Scalding Spray. Dagahra pins Gaira to the ground, sneering at him as he tells how foolish it was for the Gargantuas to turn on them. As Ganimes is dealing with Elfman, Dagahra asks the Gargantua for any finale words, Gaira responds by saying SpaceGodzilla will never beeat Godzilla. Dagahra is enraged by Gaira's comment and prepares to kill the former-conqueror with his Irabushan Beam. However, a load roar is heard and Dagahra turns to see a torrent of flames coming for him, blasting the sea reptile off of Gaira. The attacks is revealed to be from Baragon who has reawakened and recovered from his injuries along with Gajeel. As Ganimes faces Gajeel, Dagahra faces Baragon. The aquatic conqueror managed to avoid Baragon's slashing claws before stating that Baragon cannot defeat, only to enraged when the Earth Defenders reminds them of their previous battle. Dagahra then flies into the air and spins like a drill, launching Barem Rings at Baragon, who dodges the attack and fires back with Magma Buster, only to be cancelled out by Dagahra's Barem Cannons. Dagahra smirks as he states he will not fall for the Earth Defenders' previous tricks again, however another voice answers Dagahra who turns around, only to be punched in the face by Gaira. After recovering from the attack, Dagahra is enraged to see Gaira and Baragon teaming up and tries to blast the two of them with Irabushan Beam, but the two kaiju dodge the attack. Dagahra sees Gaira throw a log towards him and blasts it with his Barem Cannons, however this is only a distractions as Baragon erupts from the ground and burns Dagahra with Magma Buster. The reptilian conqueror sees Gaira charging towards him and firs his Crimson Sails at him, but the Gargantua dodges the attack and uppercuts Dagahra. Gaira then grabs Daghra by the tail and swings him around before letting go, sending Dagahra flying and crashing with Ganimes. Both Earth Conquerors are left open as Baragon performs a powerful attack: Tremor Claws. The ground shakes and cracks before a giant coluem of fire erupts from beneath Dagahra and Ganimes, engulfing them in flames before blasting the two Earth Conquerors miles away. Abilities Irabushan Beam: From his mouth, Dagahra can fire a beam of red energy. While this attack was blocked by Levy's Solid Script: Guard, the beam had enough force to knock Levy to the ground and leave her vulnerable to Dagahra's next attack. Barem Cannons: The large structures on Dagahra's shoulders are cannons. These cannons can open and fire blasts of blue energy. He was able to use this attack against Gorosaurus. Crimson Sails: Dagahra is capable of charging up his dorsal fins on his back and fire crescent shaped blasts of red energy. He is shown using this attack against Kumonga. Barem Rings: As Daghra spins his body whilst in the air, rings of energy form around him which he can fire at his opponents. Flight: Dagahra can retracted a pair of wings from his shoulders that allow him to fly at great speeds. Aquatic Adaptation: Being aquatic in nature, Dagahra is a powerful swimmer. Category:Earth Conquerors Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju